


playboy

by kingtatsunari



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Character Development, F/M, Playboy Jumin Han, Promiscuity, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-21 20:30:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14292846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingtatsunari/pseuds/kingtatsunari
Summary: what if the rumors were true?





	1. my base, your trace

**Author's Note:**

> heavily inspired by the song playboy by exo
> 
> i hope you enjoy :)

Jumin groans as he pushes himself into the woman under him. What was her name— "Jumin!" she cries, digging her nails into his back. He grunts, leaning further into her.

His thrusts start out slow, but increase in speed until he's rocking into her, her screams of pleasure intertwining with his breath and the sliding of skin upon skin. The woman's whines are too high pitched for him, so he shuts it all out and just focuses on her face. She's a mess, mouth falling open, hair sprawled all over the pillow; a drastic change from her demeanor before.

Suddenly, he feels a tightening around him, and her legs are wrapped around his waist. The feeling of her slick walls squeezing him is almost enough to bring him over the edge, but she finishes too quickly. With a growl, he flips her so she's sitting on him, and continues to grind into her. He can see everything from this position, and a smirk crosses his flushed face. This is what he craves, the feeling of power and dominance over his partner. As he's immersed in these thoughts, and the feeling of her around him, he doesn't notice her face inching closer to his.

"Let me kiss you," she whispers, and he snaps back into reality.

"No," Jumin says firmly, turning his face away. He doesn't think much of it until he can't feel her touch anymore. With a grunt, he starts to sit up to see her tugging her dress back on, throwing the door open, and leaving. He doesn't say anything; just watching her leave in silence is enough of a message.

Once he hears the door of his penthouse slam shut, he sighs and runs his fingers through his sweat-soaked hair. Another woman in and out of his life. He grimaces as he thinks of what his father would say if he knew. Though, the Chairman couldn't really criticize much, as he did the same things.

With a grunt, Jumin drags himself out of the bed and into a pair of striped boxers. A glass of wine waits for him in the living room. Idly, he sips as he switches the news on.

**JUMIN HAN: PLAYBOY?** the headlines blare, and Jumin sighs again. Those women would do anything for money, even stooping so low as to selling inappropriately exaggerated stories to the news.

The panel of three hosts appear on screen, ready to discuss the topic. One starts off, "There have been rumors circling that Jumin Han, corporate heir of C&R International, has had multiple one-night stands with different women! What do we think about this, especially with this exclusive story that Ms. Mina provided for us today?"

Mina. Jumin frowns, fingers tightening around his glass. Now he remembers. That was the woman from last week, from another one of those company parties his father held. So she had recognized him. What a shame.

The TV continues, "Let's see a replay of her story." The screen flashes orange with the title card of the show, and Mina appears onscreen. Jumin's frown deepens.

"It was a week ago, when C&R had that party..."

She relays the story, albeit with a few side rants and exaggerations. Halfway through, Jumin wants to turn it off, but continues listening, just out of curiosity. How low would these women sink?

Mina finishes her story with a slight smirk, and the title card flashes again. Just as the host is starting to speak ("Wow, what a sto—!"), Jumin clicks the TV off and leans back against the couch. This would be a problem, especially for C&R. He knew that the Chairman had told Jaehee to show him how their stocks dropped every time one of these stories were aired, and here was another one, just a few days after the warning. But that was something to worry about later. Presently, he wants to have a few more glasses of wine, and preferably a nice meal.

He picks his phone up to dial his chef, and notices a few RFA messages. Those could wait; they were most likely Zen posting selfies, or Yoosung complaining about LOLOL anyways. He dials the number, and waits for the familiar click. "Yes, hello. Could you come up? Thank you," he says curtly, hanging up the call.

Another night of solitude. How pleasant.


	2. a guy like me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes i am naming all these chapters with lyrics from playboy. leave me alone
> 
> anyways, enjoy skldfdls

**mc:** hello? is anyone here?

MC looks up from her phone at her strange surroundings. She had followed some directions from a mysterious man and ended up here... but where was here, and whose apartment was this?

Her phone pings, and she quickly unlocks it. The people in the group chat are freaking out, calling her a hacker and, in the blond guy's case, screaming. She would be too, if someone random had suddenly appeared in their "secret" chatroom.

She introduces herself and smooths most of the details out, until the chat is calm. Squinting at the screen, she notices that there are four people currently active. 707, Yoosung, Zen, and Jaehee. A new message pops up just as she is about to turn her phone off.

**Jumin Han has entered the chatroom.**

**707:** Oh, mister playboy is here!!!

MC tilts her head.

 **mc:** mister playboy???

 **Jumin:** No need to worry about it. You are MC? Welcome to the RFA.

 **mc:** thank you.

MC squints at her screen again, but this time for a different reason. This guy seems suspicious. What was his name? Jumin Han? Maybe she should Google him.

**Google Search: Jumin Han**

_About 550,000 results (0.33 seconds)_

**Jumin Han | C &R International**

**Jumin Han Fanpage**

**C &R International Replaces 100 Employees**

**C & R EXPOSED!**

**Jumin Han/You - Works | Archive of Our Own**

**625 best Jumin Han pictures on Pinterest**

**Is Jumin Han gay? - Quora**

**Jumin Han Profiles | Facebook**

**Jumin Han... Playboy? EXCLUSIVE STORY | C News Entertainment**

She clicks on the first link, ignoring the others. The page contains a picture of him, and a summary of his accomplishments. Apparently he is the corporate heir of C&R. Interesting, but doesn't answer any questions.

She exits out of that page and scrolls down the rest of the page, looking for something that catches her eye. The last link, **Jumin Han... Playboy?**  is a definite eye catcher. Clicking on it, she sees that it is a celebrity gossip page. Super trustworthy. 

The page starts by talking a little about Jumin, and then goes deeper into discussing his "partners", even including an "exclusive" story about one woman's experience with Jumin. If that 707 guy hadn't mentioned it, she wouldn't have believed the article, but if even his friends knew...

She closes the tab quickly. Who was she, a stranger, to judge? Returning to the chatroom, she scrolls up to read the recent messages. They consist of Zen berating Jumin about his "affairs", 707 laughing and sending tons of emojis, and Jaehee exiting the chat, probably with exasperation. With a sigh, MC starts to type.

 **mc:**  so, about this party?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!!! follow me at my jumin twitter, @rosyjumin :)


	3. your ringing phone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaa i'm so sorry for the semi-late update, i was just so exhausted this week 
> 
> still exhausted omg but don't worry i have one more chapter prewritten after this and then we'll see how fast updates go...
> 
> please enjoy (and feel free to leave kudos or a comment!! criticism and screaming is encouraged)

Over the next few days, MC gets to know each of the members personally, from Zen's narcissism to 707's quirkiness. She has spoken to all the members personally at least once, and feels at least a little comfortable with all of them.

Except Jumin.

Jumin is a mystery. Even through their personal conversations and private texts, she still doesn't know much about him. She has no idea what he likes (besides Elizabeth and apparently women, though he never brings that up himself), or what makes him tick (besides Zen). She feels as though he is an uncrackable enigma. So who are those women who made him crack?

She's thinking about this when her phone rings. It's 707, so she picks up.

"Hello?"

"MC!"

She smiles a bit. Seven's voice is always so cheery. "What's up? Shouldn't you be sleeping? It's late!"

"Nah, I'm still working. How's the chat? How are... the members?"

MC tilts her head. Why did he hesitate? "They're fun to talk to! Zen is a little much, and Jaehee and Yoosung are pretty fun to talk to. Jumin... well, I don't know much about him, but I guess he's okay too."

"Jumin? Haha, that boy. More like playboy, am I right!!" She hears him chuckling on the other side.

"Seven, what do you mean by that?"

The chuckling stops. He starts awkwardly coughing, and then... silence. "Seven," MC groans. "Tell me!"

"Ahh... well... it's not important... why don't we talk about Zen? What a narcissist, am I right?"

MC groans again. "Tell me! You've mentioned it twice already. Please?"

The sounds of shuffling stop on the other side, so she hears silence again. Then, he answers. "Well... I'm sure you've heard of this, but Jumin Han is a giant playboy."

"Yes..."

"And it's funny so I like to tease him. Also he gets mad so it's more fun."

MC stifles a giggle. He sounds like he's confessing to a crime. "Okay, thanks for telling me. I searched him up too."

"I know, I saw," Seven says confidently.

"You saw? How?" MC exclaims.

"There's a camera in the corner," he explains, and MC immediately looks up. He's right; there's a small camera swiveling right and left. How hadn't she noticed that before?

"Okay, Seven, well—"

"Don't you want to get to know Mr. CEO better? You should call him! It's a good ti— I mean, y'know, night time! Prime time for deep conversations, right?"

MC sighs. She has a feeling he'll keep persisting until she really calls, so she tells Seven she'll call and ends the call, staring at her black screen. Should she really call? She doesn't really want to, as it  _was_ pretty late, and she doesn't want to bother Jumin. But then, again, the apartment did seem pretty lonely without another voice...

With trepidation, she navigates her way to Jumin's number, and dials.


	4. push and pull

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aahahahaaha now i'm using "body party" by ciara as a reference... feel free to give it a listen
> 
> thanks for reading!!!!!!
> 
> edit 3/24/19: chapter title changed to push and pull (to keep continuity w/ exo lyrics!!!)

Jumin's hand tightens around Soomi's. He had met her at the company gala that night, and from the looks she had been throwing him all night, she wanted the same thing he did.

He pulls her out of the limousine, guiding her up the stairs and into the elevator of his building. She giggles a little, but as the elevator doors close, he pushes her against them, and encloses her in between his arms. Leaning in close, he drags his nose across her neck, and softly bites. Soomi moans, and the elevator dings in response. The doors slide open, and again, Jumin tugs her into his penthouse.

Without hesitation, he lifts Soomi up into his arms until her legs are wrapped around his waist. Jumin stumbles to his bedroom as she wraps her arms around his neck and whimpers into his ear. "Let me kiss you," she murmurs. "I know you don't let anyone do it, but won't you let me?"

Jumin pushes her onto the bed, his dark eyes boring into her. "No," he rumbles, holding her hands above her head so she can't move. Soomi wriggles, but Jumin pushes the length of his body against hers. "Anywhere but the lips. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Jumin," she moans. He flips her over quickly, and starts to unzip her dress. As he finishes, he barks, "Don't turn around. Face that wall. On your hands and knees until I tell you otherwise."

"Yes, Jumin," she says as she complies. Jumin proceeds to unzip his pants, loosening his tie and removing his shoes. When he's ready, with most of his suit still on, he sinks onto the bed on his knees, nearly swallowing Soomi in his figure. His chest is against her back, and as she feels his cool lips against her flushed neck, she shivers, sending vibrations through Jumin.

"I'm going to take you hard. Is this okay?" Jumin affirmed.

"Yes," Soomi whispers, arching her back. Finally, without a warning, he pushes into her, and she moans wantonly. His thrusts are punishing, his hips snapping quickly into her. God, he had needed this release so bad. His fingers guide themselves to her head, where he grabs onto her hair. He yanks her head up, so that she arches her back more. "Tell me you love it," he gasps.

"I love it, Jumin. I love—"

Her cries are interrupted with a ringtone. He can feel the buzzing in his pocket, and with an exasperated groan, pulls out of her. "I'm sorry. I have to get this." Zipping his pants back up, he leaves the room, closing the door behind him.

Jumin pulls his phone out and looks at the caller ID. MC? God, why did she have to call him this late?

He answers the call. "MC. Was it really necessary to call just now?"

There's silence for a second, and then she answers meekly, "Were you in the middle of something important?"

"Yes. Again, let me ask. Was it necessary for you to call?" His voice is shaking with fury and desire, though he tries to disguise it with a deep breath.

"No. I'm sorry, I won't do it again," MC whispers, her voice wavering.

"Thank you. Now, please excuse me. I have some business to attend to." He can hear Soomi's panting through the door, and he is aching to get back to her. Without waiting for an answer from MC, he hangs up, and slips the phone back into his pocket.

"Someone important?" Soomi asks coyly, sitting on the bed with her legs folded underneath her. Jumin approaches her, sinking onto the bed again.

"Turn around. I'm not finished with you yet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whad the heck someone tell me if the smut is too short
> 
> it looked long when i was writing it and it's so short now aw
> 
> anyways thanks for reading slkdfjdlds i hope you enjoyed


End file.
